the hyuuga and uzamaki
by tmcreator
Summary: naruhina sasusaku saixino naruto villige jinchurki and knuckleheead soon becomes village savor
1. Chapter 1

THE HYUUGA AND THE UZAMAKI

Summary-naruto and hinata were being chased by a group of hidden cloud ninja. they ran into an abononed tower and hid there something horrible happens in there will the survive.

chapter:1 the incident ''GET THEM'' yelled the leader of the hidden clouds anbu black ops.  
DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE

"keep running hinata" Naruto said half excited and half scared "w-what d-d-did you d-do Naruto-kun" Hinata said trying to keep up with naruto "nothing really" naruto said sucpuois

"n-naruto-kun" hinata raised her voice, which was weird cause she never raised her voice at naruto

"allright ill tell you once we find somewhere safe to hide" naruto said realizing she was serious

naruto and hinata had ran non-stop for atleast a another whole hour before finding a cave to hide in. once they were in naruto had made two shadow clones and one of them hendge in to hinata and led the cloud ninja out of the cave

"n-n-naruto-kun a-are you going t-to tell m-me now" hinata said blushing

" well funny story, earlier when i left out to go and get breakfast"

-flashback-

at the ninja mart

naruto was in the food aisle of the ninja mart when he saw three kids (all boys) opening jugs of milk and putting crushed sleeping pills in it he went over to speak with them. when they saw naruto coming they hid the milk behind them.

"would you like some milk sir" asked the oldest of the bunch.

" I saw what you did" naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

" you did" the youngest of them said, who looked creeped out by narutos grin

"yeah and i wanna get in on the prank as well" naruto said hyped up

" you what" all three boys said in perfect unsion.

" i wanna get in on the prank, i havent had any fun the whole time ive been here and my partner who can be weird at times told me that i shouldnt be doing something like this but i just cant help it" naruto said secretly

"okay" the oldest said, heres how you can help the oldest boy told naruto what to do and got to work right away

naruto and the boys had created a pretty decent prank in the short amount of time they had before someone noticed what they were doing

"here someone comes" the second youngest kid said heart pumping with adredelaine that he started hyperventalating

"is he okay" naruto said worried

"yeah he does that alot" the youngest said

the boys watched from a corner as the person walked in and their prank was unleashed when the door snap the wire, but little did they know that the person who just walked in was none other than the raikage. they watched as the raikage was was hit with senbons, squirted with rotten milk, and blasted with a load of an unknown substances the boys found outside the store.

" WHO IS THE RETARDED KNUCKLE HEAD WHO DID THIS TO ME" the sound of his boomed throughout the store

"awww-" narutos thought was interrupted

" it was him" the eldest boy jumped from his hiding spot the rest of them following him

"WHAT" naruto screamed as he jumped up. YOU WERE JUST AS INVOLVED AS I WAS YOU BACK STABING BRAT

"GET HIM" the raikage ordered his anbu black ops

" naruto kun" hinata said as she walked in wondering where naruto was but found him in no time being chased by anbu black ops

" naruto-kun" hinata said confused at what was hapening .

naruto ran towards to the door and grabbed hinatas hand and pulled her out the door.  
-FLASHBACK END-

" and thats what happened" naruto said to hinata who looked like she was going to pass out any second

"whats the matter hinata" naruto said to the the palde eyed hyuuga

"l-l-look b-behind you " hinata said her pale eyes getting even paler

naruto turned around to see a giant snake glaring at him.

end chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hyuuga and Uzamaki**

**Chapter two  
**

naruto and hinata froze in fear as the giant snake stared at him with such amazing killing intent that it surpassed orochimarus did when naruto, sasuke and sakura first took the chunin exams

"n-naruto-kun"hinata said

"y-yes" naruto said balerly able to muster out those words

"a-are we j-just going to s-stand h-h-ere" hinata said on the verge of passing out.

"n-no"naruto said. I just gotta think of a way out this paralysis

then an idea struck naruto

"Hinata, what im about to do is going to hurt both of us" naruto said to the hyuuga heir

"w-what a-are y-you planing to d-do" hinata asked the blond headed man

naruto stabbed himself in the leg as sasuke had did in the chunin exams when he was under the same paralsis

"n-n-naruto" hinata shouted as she watched her secret crush stab himself in his shock and her love for naruto was enough to break her free of her paralysis.

"n-naruto-kun are you allright"hinata said as she ran to his side

"yeah naruto" said. but isnt it wierd how the snake hasnt attacked us yet

"byakugan" hinata said activating her kekkai genkai. I-Its just a genjustu.

"okay " naruto said still confused. lets head back to the village

-2 days later at the hidden leaf-

hinata pov

" tell me how you managed to screw up a simple d-ranked mission naruto" tsunade said in a calm yet intimidating tone

" well I was going out t-" he was interupted by tsunade who just had enough of naruto for one day.

me and naruto-kun will have to redo the mission but this time with and naruto dont always get along but there still pretty good kiba, iruka sensei, the third hokage,me and some of the students that me and naruto-kun went to the academy with, everyone else hated him( mostly civillians, not that many ninja)

"helloooooooooo hinata-chan" naruto sang out taking me from my thoughts

"oh y-yes naruto-kun" I said with a light blush

" would you like to get some ramen with me, i know you might be busy training with your father and all so if cant come i wont mind" naruto said

_is naruto asking me out does he like me no that cant be it there are alot other pretteir women in konaha than me _

naruto pov

"whats wrong with hinata" i thought to myself everytime i speak to her she freezes or faints

thud

I picked up the dark blue haired girl and sighed

maybe I should stop asking her out to places all this fainting cant be good for her

-the next day-

normal pov

naruto rolled out of bed and went to his pantry for some ramen but to his surprise there was no more

although he could have sworn that he had a full stock yesterday

"ah well" naruto thought to himself guess ill go to ichirakus ramen and then maybe i could prank someone

-after ichirakus ramen-

i wonder where sauke-teme is naruto thought to himself. a smile formed on the blondies face as he had spotted a hyuuga girl.

" hi hinata" naruto said

"h-h-hi naruto-kun" hinata said in her usaul shy tone

"you fainted again yesterday" naruto said to hinata

" s-sorry again" hinata mumble

"so what were you planning to do" naruto asked hinata

"I-I was h-headed to train f-for the chunin c-check-ups"hinata said

"oh yeah i forgot, dumb naruto dumb" naruto said. thanks for reminding me

hinata couldnt help but giggle at narutos silliness.

"your welcome" hinata said

" hey hinata" naruto started

" yes" she said

" hinata are you my freind" naruto asked hinata

"of course i am" hinata said delighted to hear that naruto-kun had asked her this

"thats cool, and hinata if you dont mind could i come training with you" naruto said

"s-sure n-naruto-kun"hinata said

later at the training feild

a-a-are you s-sure about this n-naruto-kun" hinata asked

"yeah why wouldnt i your an awesome kuonouchi heck your probablly the best in the village " naruto said the lavender eyed beauty

his words of encouragement made hinata feel special, and with that they began training

after that one day of training naruto and hinata found themselves coming back each day

-the day before the chunin reexaminations-

"wow hinata youve become way bettter at your taijustu' naruto complemented

" and you have too" hinata complemented back

over the past couple of days naruto and hinata grew to become best freinds and so her stuttering stopped but came back from time to time and she still blushed a whole lot

" lets take a break" naruto said to his new best freind

"okay" she replied back

" hey you know what hinata-chan" naruto said. lets go and get something to eat like ramen

"okay" hinata said

-at ichirakus ramen-

"you really should slow down naruto-kun" hinata said worried yet confused at how he could eat so much ramen

" its okay hinata-chan" naruto said while slurping down as much noodles he could

hinata giggled then looked at the shop owner who look at naruto worried

hinata leaned in too the shop owner and told him that she was going to take him soon and that instantly relieved him

c'mon naruto-kun" hinata said as she pulled him out of the shop

"but i never got to finish hinata-chan" naruto complained

"we'll come back after the chunin reexaminations tomorow"hinata exclaimed to her freind its time to get home

naruto and hinata walked through the streets of konaha told hinata that he had a great time and suddenly she had slumped in to narutos chest. naruto picked her up and took her to one of the worst placees in all of konaha the hyuuga compound. naruto did not personally like the hyuuga but had nothing agaisnst hinata as a matter of fact he loved being aroun hinata she was nothing like her stick-up-his -but-cousin

naruto took hinata to the gaurd who the took care of the rest.

-the next morning-

"dammit" naruto said realizing he was late. he started putting his clothes and ran out as fast as he could tripping over a few things along the way

-later at the academy-

hinata pov

i walked into the academy and saw iruka-sensei who had told me to get into a line with my class

the school looked almost exactlly like it did 3 years ago before she became a saw the seat where she sat next to naruto in the very back on some days mostly cause he got in trouble and on other days where he want to sit next to me. i blushed a really dark red thinking of this.

ALRIGHT EVERYONE" iruka sensei called out TADAY TO EVAULATE YOUR SKILLS AS A CHUNIN WE HAVE DECIDED TO HAVE YOU GUYS FIGHT WITH EACHOTHER

i heard yays and no's but mostly yays

THE BATTLE ORDER IS

**KIBA VS SHIKAMARU**

**INO VS SASUKE**

**NARUTO VS HINATA**

**\**

**SAKURA VS CHOJII**

**NEJI VS SHINO**

**TENTEN VS LEE**

-ten minutes later-

will the fighters for round one class one come up

KIBA VS SHIKAMARU

"kiba and shikamaru this might be good" I heard someone say next to me

AND START

"lets do this"I heard kiba say to his dog akamaru

kiba made the first move as he used his wolf fang over fang move and aimed for shikamaru. that was a mistake for as soon as kiba landed shikamaru used his shadow possesion justu hoping he would grab the right one since the dog hendeg into kiba. lucky for him he did, but akamaru came charging at shikamaru. shikamaru reached in to his pocket took out a kunai and kiba did the same and they both

"AND THE WINNER IS SHIKAMARU"iruka yelled once again

round 2 class 1

INO VS SASUKE

"i quit" ino proclaimed

sasuke grinned

"okay even faster than i thought" hinata said to herself

round 3 class 1

NARUTO VS HINATA

my heart sank at the thought of having to fight the love of my life. i look around to see where naruto- kun was but didnt see him anywhere. then finally he came busting through the doors

" my battle hasnt come yet has it" naruto asked

" YOURE LATE NARUTO" iruka yelled at his favorite student

"s-sorry iruka-sensei, i sorta took a nap" naruto said rubbing the back of his neck

"ummmmm iruka sensei who am i up against" naruto asked noncholantly

" is it sasuke-dobe or kiba" naruto asked again

"shut up naruto-baka" sasuke said

"i really hope i fight you, so i can knock that stupid ass grin off your face" naruto said which made all of sasuke's fan girls stare at him

" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" iruka screamed using his big headed thingy

narutos eyes widened.

" i forfeit" naruto stated

hinata could not believe that naruto gave up his chances to process higher in the ninja ranks just so he could please hinata. maybe naruto-kun does like me hinatabegan to think.

"n-n-no n-narut-kun" hinata said

" nah its okay" naruto said, its not like ill be able to beat you

" hinata blushed furiously and almost passed out naruto-kun thinks im better than him

" or anyone for that matter" sasuke said

" shut up teme" naruto said, why dont you go make out with sakura or something

" h-how did y-you know" sasuke said embarassed and furious

" i didnt" naruto said laughing

then everyone joined him

well except for sakura and the rest of sasuke's fan girls who chased both sasuke and sakura out of the academy.

-normal pov-

the rest of the day went by smoothly as naruto, kiba , and hinata sat togeher. naruto and kiba would get into a fight every once in a while of who they thought would win a fight and sometime would start fighting and hinata would giggle and break it up and the two boy would not even hold a last match of the day would be hinata vs temari

-end of chapter-

a/n next chaper will have lots of action as naruto and hinata and kiba go back on the mission naruto ruined


	3. Chapter 3

**THE HYUUGA AND UZAMAKI**

**CHAPTER 3**

The last battle of the day was about to begin, which was between Hinata and Temari.

"Hinata has no chance against Temari" Ino said

" shut the hell up Ino" naruto said, Hinata could beat each and everyone here including your precious Sasuke.

Naruto knew this was most likely a lie but Hinata was the strongest girl here and could beat alot of the boys here including himself but he thought with all the hard work Hinata does in a little while she might be able to beat Sasuke.

"t-thanks n-naruto-kun" Hinata said as she walked up to the arena

" I'll go easy on you" Temari said

Hinata said nothing as she only got into a taijustu stance

" I honestly think hinata is gonna lose" kiba said to naruto

" nope" Naruto said, me and Hinata have been working on a style of fighting that no one can beat

" really" Kiba said

" yup, it mixes my unpredictable style of fighting with Hinata's close range style"Naruto said.

" But only the Hyuuga clan can use jyuuken strikes" kiba said to naruto thinking he was stupid

" well, this style doesnt require jyuuken strikes, but can be used if you wanted to" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face, the jyuuken strikes are replaced with powerful yet quick jabs for me but quick chakra jabs and jyuuken strikes for Hinata.

AND BEGIN

Temari made the first move by swinging her giant fan creating sharp winds that were cutting away at Hinatas whole body, but that didnt phase the Hyuuga as once the winds stop Hinata charged towards Temari. Once Hinata was within five feet of Temari she swung her fan again but Hinata suddenly disappared and then reappeared behind Temari. Temari expecting Hinata to use a jyuuken strike jumped back only to run into a clone Hinata made

"what she can make clones" Kiba said amazed

"yup i taught her alot of things I know and she taught me a lot of the things she knows" Naruto replied

the real Hinata charged at Temari while making two more clones. they all struck Temari using her Twin Lion Fist technique which knocked Temari out.

first there was silence but then everyone started cheering at how the shy hyuuga beat on of the most talented girls in the chunin reexaminations.

"you did great Hinata-chan" Naruto yelled while giving her a hug,she was about to passs out again but she wouldnt allow her self to ruin the moment

- later that day-

-at the traing grounds-

"alright Hinata-chan, you'll be facing off against Sasuke-teme in the finals tommorow and if you pass you get to go on and fight against jonin to see if you can become one along with some others of course" naruto said to hinata who looked pale and tired

"whats wrong hinata-chan" naruto said

" I think I used to much chakra in that la-" Hinata didnt finish as she passed out and was caught by naruuto.

" she sure does pass out alot" Naruto said to himself

As Naruto walked through town with Hinata in tow he could help but look down and notice how beatiful she was.

_"its weird how i have never realized how pretty Hinata-chan is" _Naruto thought to himself

When naruto reached the Hyuuga compound he saw that loser Neji waiting for him

" why do you come here everyday with her passed out" Neji said

" just take her so i can leave this rat hole" Naruto said coldly to the Hyuuga standing in front of him

Neji scoffed and then took hinata up to her room. Naruto turned around and headed back to the training feild for a couple more hours of training seeing that it was only the afternoon and had nothing else to do.

Naruto worked on his chakra controll while getting frustrated with this weird feeling he got in his stomach ever time he thought of hinata. After falling off a tree thinking about hinata naruto decided to sleep on the feeling.

-the next day at the academy-

"NOW THE FINALS SHALL BEGIN" iruka said

**Hinata vs Sasuke**

AND START

Sasuke charged at hinata but Hinata just stood in the exact same spot.

"heh" sasuke said coldly, this match is over

While still running towards Hinata sasuke did the hand signs needed to activate the justu chidori: a thousand birds. Sasuke was in range and thrusted his chidori to Hinata's left side side but Hinta batted his hand off to the side with her left forearm so it would not hit her then used a series of jyuuken strikes with her right hand up and down his free arm. Sasuke jumped back and Hinata pursued with her Twin Lion Fist. Sasuke activated his sharigan to slow down her movement and anticipate her moves. Hinata punched towards Sasuke's face, but he just moved his head too the side and hit hinata in her stomach with his knee hinata doubled over and sasuke kick her in her face sending her flying backwards coughing out blood.

"just give up" Sasuke said coldly as hinata rose up

"n-never" she said

" come on hinata-chan KICK HIS ASS"naruto screamed

Hinata now more determined to beat Sasuke summoned four shadow all surrounded Hinata in front charged and slid with her foot out while the two on the side fell backon their hands and kicked sasuke in the up in the Hinata in the back jumped up with Sasuke.

"Twin Lion Fist Barrage" hinata yelled while activating her Twin Lions

She started by hitting sasuke over 100 times with her Twin Fist in less than a couple of seconds then hit him with the Eight Trigrams Air Palms sending sasuke flying out of the arena

"AND THE WINNER IS HINATA HYUUGA"Iruka screamed into the crowd

Some people cheered,while others traded money, and others yelled boo( mostly sasukes fan girls)

Hinata ran towards where naruto and kiba were sitting and gave them both a huge hug

" great job hinata" said naruto

"eh i coulda done better" kiba said

" kiba stop being stupid, you cant even last a minute against me much less a second against hinata-chan" naruto said

" Wanna put that theroy to test" kiba barked back

" sure" naruto said pulling Kiba's shoulder and punching him in his watched as Naruto and Kiba fought for a couple minutes before breaking the fight up.

" let me go Hinata" Kiba said trying to get to Naruto.

" yeah let him go so i can break his nose" Naruto said.

" please calm down Kiba and Naruto-kun" hinata said to the boys still trying to fight eachother.

" fine" they both said in perfect unison.

"hey Kiba you got any money" Naruto said.

" yeah why" Kiba said.

" cause im hungry" Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

" and whats that got to do with me" Kiba barked.

"wweelll your gonna take Hinata-chan and me out for ramen" Naruto said making a pouting face.

Kiba facepalmed and Hinata giggled .

"fine" Kiba said.

" If it makes you feel better you pervert I'll you use my sexy no jutsu" naruto said.

" I am no pervet" kiba said.

" whatever" naruto said running out the door.

-at the ichiraku-

The manager brought out five bowls of ramen ( the extra two for Naruto)

" your gonna owe me for the three bowls of ramen" Kiba said, while a tic mark appeared

" allright Kiba" Naruto said when im hokage you can have all the doggy treats your heart desire and then after that I'll hire all the girls you want to be your personal tools

" gee thanks"Kiba said eating his ramen

Hinata giggled then realized they needed to get to the hokages tower for their next mission

Hinata grabbed kiba and Naruto to leave but naruto refused to go

" Hinata-chan why must you contibue to deprive me of my ramen" Naruto said pratically crying

" Naruto-kun please come on" Hinata said getting annoyed at Naruto

"I'll just meet you two at the tower" Kiba said walking out

"no Hinata-chan, baa-chan can wait" naruto cried

Hinata now completely pissed at naruto flipped each bowl of ramen in his face and ran off.

-Hinata pov-

I cant believe I just did that to Naruto-kun he probablly hates me maybe I should go apologize

-normal pov-

"hinata-chan" naruto yelled from back at the shop

"y-yes"I said blushing so hard shE looked like she was trying hardest to resemble a tomatoe

-Naruto pov-

" I'm sorry, I let my love for ramen get in the way" I said.

" I-Its okay naruto-kun" hinata said

I slipped his hand into Hinata's and started walking to the tower, this caused Hinata to blush even more

_" uuuughhh what is this feeling dqmmit" Naruto screamed in his head_

_" __**Its a little something called love" the kyuubi said within naruto**_

_" how would you know this" naruto asked the demon coldly_

_**" because this is how your mother felt when she was first with your father" kyuubi said**_

_" what but i dont love hinata-chan, were only good freinds" naruto said to the kyuubi_

_**" allright naruto" the kyuubi said, you enjoy being around her, you want her to be with you forever, you thinks she's really pretty, and you wouldnt mind having sex with her.**_

_" WHAT" NARUTO SAID_

_**" dont act surprised you know you once thought of you and her in the bed making -**_

_" shut up allright" naruto said _

_"\__**so you admit you love her" **_

_"I'll think on it" naruto aid_

Naruto returned to the world and conitued to walk with Hinata


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hyuuga and Uzamaki **

**Chapter Four**

-at the hokages tower-

Naruto and Hinata walked into Tsunades room still holding hands.

"ohh so how was your day you two little love birds" tsunade said seeing that the two of them were holding hands

Hinata and Naruto both began to blush and let go of eachothers hands.

" allright I have the same mission for you as before, but instead of it being a D- ranked mission, it is now a B- rank" tsunade said with a tic mark on her head because she saw that naruto once again was blanking out.

" NARUTO" Tsunade screamed to the blondie

" y-yes baa-chan" Naruto said

" listen dont screw this up or I will personally rip your arms off" Tsunade said

" ummm baa- chan" Naruto said, w-what is the mission about

" ughhhh, you three are going to go and assainate a rogue ninja currently hiding in the hidden cloud village" Tsunade said her tic-mark even bigger.

" allright baa-chan" Naruto said.

" and remeber the rank of the mission is higher cause he knows of your presence thanks to someone" Tsunade stated turning to look at Naruto.

"now be off" tsunade said flicking her wrist

The three ninja left out and headed for the hidden cloud village. The whole trip there included several arguments from Kiba and Naruto ( during one of the arguments Akamaru almost bit Naruto's hand off), bathroom breaks every 3 minutes, and Naruto getting stuck in tree. After three days of traveling they finally reached the village gates and stopped to think of a game plan.

" allright I think we should get in the village and the second we see the guy attack him with a barrage of kunai" naruto said to his two commarades who just stared at him

" N-N-Naruto-kun w-we have t-to do it secretly" Hinata said

" yeah you baka" kiba said

"allright then what do you suggest we do dog breath" Naruto said, Akamaru barked at his comment.

" well, first we gather info on him, then me and Akamaru learn his scent, then when we are ready to attack him, Hinata and I will search for him then you Naruto will move in while we hide in the background making sure he doesnt have any reinforcements"Kiba said feeling proud of his grand plan.

" wow Kiba" Naruto said

" allright" Hinata said , lets go.

The three ninja entered the village hiding naruto for what he did during their last visit to the village. They reached the hotel they would be staying at, and rented three rooms. the hotel manager gave them their keys and told them where their rooms were at. Their rooms were all on the same floor.

" allright so what do we do now" naruto said

" well i guess we should unpack our stuff" Hinata said

" while you guys do that im gonna go see if I can learn the dude's scent" kiba said waving his hand and then leaving

Kiba left while Naruto and Hinata went to their rooms.

-Naruto pov-

_**" hey kid" the kyuubi said inside me said**_

_**"**__what" I said_

_**" this is your chance to go and make that blue-haired hyuuga feel good" kyuubi said grinning**_

_" w-what" I said blushing_

_**" you heard me, thid is your chance to express your love to her" kyuubi said cracking up at how naruto was reacting**_

_" b-but I dont l-love her" I said blushing even harder_

_**" fine but at least go speak to her" kyuubi said returning to his slumber**_

After I finished unpacking, I went over to hinata's room but she didnt answer

" H-Hinata-chan are you there" naruto said, but got no reply

I decided to go in, luckily the door was unlocked.I walked in but didnt see Hinata anywhere, when suddenly the bathroom door opened. I started to panic and hid in the closet in her room and it turns out she just finished taking a shower. I closed my eyes as she dropped her towel and headed to the closet I was hiding in. I jumped up to the ceiling and held on up there hoping Hinata wouldnt look up. She didnt look up and left the closet to put her clothes on.

"_now how am i gonna get out of here" naruto thought to himself_

After Hinata got dressed she left out the room.

" now i can get out of here" naruto whispered

He jumped down from the ceiling and left the closet and headed for the door when the door knob began to twist he jumped back and rolled under the bed right before Hinata entered the room

" I could'nt find Naruto-kun , he wasnt in his room" Hinata said.

she sighed as she jumped onto the bed.

" I was gonna ask him if he wanted to go do something but he probablly went with kiba" Hinata said, guess that I will take nap untill they get back

I waited till I was sure she was asleep before coming from uder the bed. i tip-toed to the door and looked at her before opening the door

" _she really is pretty" _I thought to myself before leaving her room

-Kiba's pov-

" ughh: I said in frustation, I cant find this damn rogue ninja anywhere, and I cant ask anyone or that might blow my cover. Guess I should get back to Naruto and Hinata.

Kiba turned around only to meet Naruto face-to-face.

" get out my face Naruto" Kiba said

" sorry, but I got to tell you something" Naruto said

" what" Kiba said

" Im hungry" Naruto said smiling

Kiba face palmed

"oh and I found the rogue ninja" Naruto said

" what how"Kiba said

" well it was easy, first I went to one of the anbu of this village and told him about the situation and asked for anything they had on him and they gave me the tip of a kunai he used, then I stabbed my arm with it and I used sage mode to memorize his chakra"Naruto said to Kiba rubbing his stomach

" great now we can start phase two" I said to Naruto patting him on the back.

" yeah great, now can we get something to eat please" Naruto said

" nah, im good" I said running away

" b-but Kiba" naruto cried, I haven't eaten since this morning

" order something at the hotel" I yelled back

" I didnt know we could do that" Naruto said to himself.

-Hinata pov-

knock knock

" Hinata-chan you there" I heard kiba say through the door

" yes, come in" I said

" Naruto found a way to track the rogue ninja" Kiba said to Hinata

"w-what N-Naruto -kun did" Hinata said suprised

" yeah, so were gonna start the second phase today unless you want to do it tommorow" Kiba said

" no its okay I'll do it today" Hinata said getting up from her bed

" allright I'll get Naruto" Kiba said

- during phase two-

" allright" naruto said with his sage mode activated, I've found the direction the rogue ninja is in, north.

" allright, Hinata its your turn"Kiba said

" BYAKUGAN" Hinata said, the enemy is standing still and has just as much chakra as sasuke if not a little more and I cant see any others in the area so you shouldnt smell any other unknown scents besides his.

" allright, lets move" Kiba whispered

The three chunin moved out until they got within a five feet of the target before sending naruto out to attack.

"I've been waiting for you Uzamaki, Naruto" the rogue nin said

" I know that voice, youre Sasuke Uchiha's brother, Itach uchiha" naruto said pulling out a kunai

_" Im gonna have a word with baa-chan when i get home" naruto said in his head_

" why don't you tell your freinds to come out" Itachi said

Hinata and Kiba came out when they heard Itachi

" hmmm I expected more" Itachi said

" well were more than enough to handle you" Naruto said, Kiba and Hinata help me out

" right" both Hinata and Kiba said

Naruto charged in and threw some kunai at itachi. Itachi blocked them with a kunai of his own then used his fire stle: fire ball jutsu, naruto dodge it then hinata came to his side

"Hinata -chan" naruto said lets use the gamaki style we invented

"yes" Hinata said

Naruto charged towards Itachi and made a shadow clone while Hinata followed keeping her distance Naruto used his Rasengan. Itachi jumed to dodge it but only to encounter Hinata and her clone who unleashed a series of jyuuken strikes on his arms and chest, keeping him from using jutsu she then kicked him down towards Naruto. Naruto tried to use his rasengan again but Itachi used a subsitution and was above Hinata and put a kunai to her back. Hinata twisted and kicked itachi in his side but he blocked, Hinata pushed off his arm using her foot and was now above him. She summoned two clones and they kicked him in the back sending him to the ground, but before he hit the ground Kiba used his wolf fang over fang technique and hit Itachi head on. Itachi hit the ground then rolled into a tree.

"you guys are better than i expected but still have a ways to go" Itachi said before disapearing into a storm of ravens.

" dammit he got away" Kiba said

" I really hate that guy" Naruto said gritting his teeth

" so that was the Gamaki style" Kiba said

" yeah" Naruto said

" Its sorta ... different" Kiba said

" well, its like i told you back at the chunin re-examantions, its a mix of both me and hinata's style of fighting. This style of fighting is split up into three sections, one section is for hinata-chan, the other section is for me and the last section is for both of us when were fighting together. Hinata-chan's section is like her fighting style mixed with a bit of mine and added some balance between the power and speed of her jabs and some water and lightning style justu, while my section is like my fight style but replaced my over-powerful punches with quick yet effective jabs and wind and fire style Jutsu. Then on the third section is when we work toghether using jutsu combinations with the jutsu we create and other jutsu that were taught to us. There's alot more to it but we are not yet there yet and we still need some training on our own sections and the team section" Naruto said to a confused Kiba.

" well who came up with the idea" kiba said

" I did" Naruto said, but Hinata-chan acutually devoloped it.

" oh " Kiba said

" N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said

" yeah" naruto said

" w-would you like to go start training once we reached the village" Hinata said

" sure" Naruto said

-three days later at the hidden leaf-

" whew finally home" Kiba said, I'll go give the hokage the report

" make sure you talk to her about the Itachi" Naruto said with a slight tic-mark appearing on his head

" allright" Kiba said before heeading off to go speak with the fifth hokage

" hey Hinata-chan" Naruto called out

" yes"

" Im gonna go and take a quick shower then meet you at the training field" naruto said

" okay Naruto-kun" Hinata chan said before parting ways with the blond headed ninja

- 20 minutes later at the training feild-

"H-HINATA-CHAN" naruto screamed

" can I move in with you for a little while" naruto said panting from running all through out town

" w-w-what you w-want t-to l-live with m-me" Hinata said trying her best not to pass

" yeah I kinda left a cup of ramen on the stove and it kinda lit on fire" Naruto said rubing the back of his head and smiling.

" b-but why me" Hinata said feeling light headed from naruto's question

" well I already asked my other good freinds except kiba and Kakashi sensei and captain Yamato, sauske said no cause he thought i would be hitting on his girlfreind and told me to ask someone else, and that left sai, ino, choji and shikamaru but there all sorta wierd especially sai and ino except choji and shikamaru but shikamaru is a bummer and choji's family is kinda creepy" naruto said panting again cause of how fast he was speaking.

" b-but my f-f-father doesnt really a-a-pprove of you" Hinata said

" oh yeah , well its okay i guess its shikamaru then" naruto said gettting ready to leave

" w-wait I can speak with my father but would you come with me so he will actually listen to me" Hinata said

" sure" Naruto said

-later at the hyuuga compound-

" wait let me get this straight you want this non-hyuuga brat to stay here and live with us" Hiashi said furious

" y-yes father" hinata said

" but this is so... i mean ... well your not even married yet and you want him to move in" hiashi said to hinata

" but fath-" hinata started

" no hinata he will not move to the hyuuga compound" hiashi said coldly

" Father I love Naruto- kun so will you please stop being

" Hinata Y-You- does he even love you back" hiashi said glaring towards Naruto

" y-y-yes i do" Naruto said blushing furiously

This shocked both Hinata and Hiashi and slightly Naruto cause he didnt really know he felt that way, but what shocked them all even more is that neji came in and agree'd with Hinata and Naruto seeing that they really loved hearing that hiashi decided to allow naruto to move in for now. Hinata and Naruto were surprised at hiashi's words and promised they would not make him regrett his and Hinata walked up to her rooomed and sat down on her bed.

" N-naruto-kun did you really mean what you said" hinata said while fidgeting with her thumbs

" y-yes I did Hinata I really do love you and always will love you" naruto said

After that being said Hinata kissed Naruto.

" im sorry was that too soon" hinata said to naruto

Naruto said nothing as he only moved in to continue their kiss.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hyuuga and Uzamaki**

**Chapter Five**

-at Hinata/Naruto's room-

"Hinata-chan d-do you want t-to-" naruto stopped suddenly

_"is naruto-kun about to ask me to have..." _Hinata passed out at the thought

" Hinata whats wrong" Naruto said, well so much for a picnic

Naruto picked his new lover up and laid her down and laid down beside her, falling asleep but not before saying to Hinata " I love you"

- later that day-

-Hinata pov-

It was late, around 8:00 when i woke up, Naruto-kun was still asleep. I went down stairs to the kitchen and took a rice cake from the fridge and made a cup of ramen for Naruto-kun when he woke up. I was headed for my room when I saw a figure run past the window. I figured the gaurds would deal withit and continued to my room.

I walked in the room and the window was open and Naruto-kun looked as if he just seen a ghost.

" w-whats wrong N-Naruto-kun" I said as Naruto-kun started walking towards me.

" I just had a horrible dream, that you and all my freinds were dead" naruto said still walking towards me, then when I woke up I saw sai standing by the window and then he ran.

_" so that was sai, he always has been wierd" I thought to herself._

" well here Naruto-kun this is for you if your hungry" I said handing her boyfreind the cup of ramen

" Thanks Hinata-chan" naruto said bowing gratefully and gave her hug

For the rest of the night Naruto and Hinata just ate and talked before falling asleep.

-the next morning-

" Hinata-chan wake up Hinata-chan" naruto said shaking the girl to tru and wake her

" w-what is it" Hinata said still half asleep

Naruto kissed the lavender beatuy on the lips lightly to wake her up.

" yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said finally awaken

" where's the bathroom" Naruto said

Hinata giggled " Its the fifth room on the left"

" thanks Hinata-chan"Naruto said as he ran out the room

A few minutes after Naruto went to the bathroom to take a shower Neji came in.

" Good morning Hinata" Neji said

"Good morning" Hinata replied

" you seem happier than you ever have before" Neji said smiling at his little cousin/ sister

" yes well having Naruto-kun tell me that he love me made really happy and then we had a really fun night" Hinata said blushing

" you guys didnt... you know" Neji said

" NO" Hinata said

" oh good cause that would be very unyouthfull, ahh crap im starting to sound like guy sensei" Neji said smacking himself lightly

Hinata giggled then stood up to hug Neji.

" thanks Neji, its all thanks to you that Naruto-kun lives here with me and I finally know that he loves" Hinata said

" allright, but if does anything to you, I will break every bone in his body" neji said coldly then walked out.

Just then naruto walked in and Neji gave him an intense glare

" what's wrong i thought we were freinds... sorta" naruto said smiling

neji just shoved past Naruto and kept walking.

" what is his deal" naruto said to Hinata

" on nothing he's just being an overprotective big brother ... kinda" Hinata said

-later in the streets of konaha-

" Naruto, Hinata" sakura yelled to the both of them

" what's up sakura" Naruto said while Hinata just said hi.

" sasuke wants everyone to meet at his house in an hour or so" sakura said with a grin on her face

" why does teme want us at his house" naruto said looking dumbstruck

" well its a surprise just be there" she said, oh and congragulations you guys

" h-how did you k-know" Hinata asked blushing

" Its so obvious" sakura said running off

-one hour later-

" open up teme" Naruto said on the other side of the door.

" Naruto, please dont be rude" Hinata said

" Im sorry Hinata-chan, but teme is taking like an hour to open the door" Naruto said

Usually Hinata would giggle, then say Naruto was exaggerating, but it was true, they had been there for a while.

" I wonder what they're doing in there" Hinata said, we sshould come back later

" I dont care" naruto said, im gonna bust this door down

" Naruto-kun, dont do that, it is invading they're privacy" Hinata said

"Fine" Naruto said

"wait a second" Naruto said, look the window is open.

" c'mon, Naruto-kun lets go home" Hinata said grabbing Naruto's hand.

Naruto and Hinata, turned to leave when they were saw Sai and Ino coming up the drive-way.

" SAI"Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Naruto must you yell" sai said nonchalantly

" What the hell were you doing spying on me" naruto said turning red from angry

" I wasnt spying on you" Sai said, I was spying on you and Hinata

" what difference does it make you weirdo" naruto said while rolling up his sleeves.

" Weirdo, was that the best you could come up with" sai said.

" UGHHH" naruto screamed then charged towards sai.

Hinata grabbed Naruto and told Sai to run, and wisely he dissapeared int a smoke of clouds and leaves

" Naruto-kun please calm down" she said.

That didnt work so hinta had decided to just kiss her enraged boyfreind to calm him down.

" oh my god you two are going out arent you" Ino said sounding like an idiot

" yes" Hinata said blushing once again

" so have you two been at it yet" ino said

" NO" both Hinata amd Naruto said

" okay,okay" Ino said

" ughh c'mon Hinata we are going home" Naruto said extremely pissed

-back at the hyuuga compound-

"w-what are you doing Naruto-kun" Hinata said following naruto throughout the house

" Im trying to calm my nerves" the blonde headed ninja said to Hinata

" did sai really make you this made" Hinata said. she could not believe that naruto was really this made for naruto was usually really care-free and never showed his angry no matter what, just watching him like this made Hinata really depressed.

" N-Naruto-kun what is really wrong with you" she said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him down onto the bed.

" allright first baa-chan is sending me on another mission by myself and i probablly wont be back for a whole six months, then I have to leave tommorow" Naruto said

"b-b-b-but we just g-got together a-a-and"Hinata said.

This news hurt Hinata worse than a kunai being stabbed right through her chest.

" w-well then we should make this the best day we c-can before you leave" Hinata said moving closer to Naruto

Naruto moved in and kiss her and she alllowed him to. They went on like this getting more and more passionete with their kisses and then before they knew it Hinata had her jacket and fishnet shirt off aaand was in her bra. But naruto stopped.

" w-why did you s-stop, d-did I d-do s-s-s-something" Hinata asked disappointed

" how bout we end it here so that we have something to look forward too when I come back" Naruto said.

" agree'd" Hinata said as she put her missing clothing on

so for the rest of the day Hinata and Naruto spent the rest of the day walking the streets of konaha. As for Sasuke and Sakura's get together it never happened for some strange next day naruto had left and they both awaited the day he would return.

END CHAPTER


End file.
